


for her.

by orphan_account



Series: My Poems [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this one after having a particularly bad fight with my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for her.

_when will she see_

_how she breaks my heart,_

_how she fractures my sanity_

_and does a number on my soul,_

_without ever meaning to?_

 

_will she ever notice_

_that my smile is fake?_

_or that there's a crack in my mind?_

_or that i'm breaking_

_with no hope of repair?_

 

_i do wonder if she knows_

_that i spend every day_

_convinced that i like her_

_more than she likes me._

_or that i will spend forever_

_fearing that i am her second best._

 

_could she know what i do for her?_

_could she know how tightly she's got me_

_wrapped around her little finger?_

_could she be using me?_

_could she be abusing me?_

_could she be hurting me intentionally?_

 

_she could be doing all of this and more_

_for i would let her do it._

_but it could also be the monster_

_that is my subconcious,_

_setting a trap for me_

_again._

 

_she knows my weakest spots._

_she's got a map of my soul_

_to tell her where the cracks are,_

_to tell her where to make her fatal blow,_

_if she wants._

 

_i have a map of her soul._

_i know the places where she isn't strong._

_i can find her Achilles heel._

_i fear that while i would never us that power,_

_she would._

 

_i am not afraid of the words_

_that will inevitably be spoken._

_i am not afraid of the battle,_

_i am not afraid of the war._

_i am not afraid of her._

_i am afraid of the aftermath._


End file.
